


My Unconventional Life With You

by LyraWrites



Series: Loki : Life of a Warprize [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Warprize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: 12 years of being a warprize and then concubine to the crown prince has brought many joys to Loki, including their two wonderful children. Loki, however can feel change coming on the wind. Will their love survive the need for Thor to have an heir of 'royal blood'? What would happen to their children?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki : Life of a Warprize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	My Unconventional Life With You

The sound of children’s laughter woke Loki. He moaned and buried his face into his pillow, when he divined having twins the Norns did not tell him how much work it would actually be. A hand raised his pillow and a kiss came to his forehead.  
“Wake, my love. You promised the children an outing today.” The deep gentle voice came with a hint of laughter.

Loki moaned again, if he was not so tired he would have cursed the man for finding his situation in anyway humourous. “Fiiine. Give me 10 minutes.” Was all that he mumbled out.

45 minutes later, Loki was out of bed (he could not stay any longer with Arvid and Alvilda bouncing on it). 2 hours later he deemed himself worthy of public presentation and with a small retinue of guards they were on their way.  
It never failed to be strange to Loki how the common folk would stop and bow or prostrate themselves upon sight of Thor and then immediately as soon as he passed were stared at after. In Jotunheim royalty walked openly without being gawked at, or the centre of attention. But then again, there was no such thing as ‘royal lineage’. Queens and Kings went through a series of trials once a space is made vacant by death of the current ruler and the victor who demonstrated the most cunning, strength and the ability to win over people, won the crown. Loki was the third son of the current King Laufey and handed over as weregild/warprize to Asgard after Jotunheim's loss, but after Laufey passes, Loki would have as little claim to the throne as a farmer toiling the fields (although being sons of kings often lent advantage to knowing the troubles facing the people and forming good alliances to help win the trials). 

Twin blonde heads raced ahead, they ogled at the various goods the merchants had brought from other realms and asked the fisherman a million questions about gutting fish. Loki could see that the guards were openly torn. To protect the children or to protect their prince? 

“The children are fine. So long as they stay within eyesight.” Loki waved. 

The guards looked at their prince for confirmation. Thor nodded in agreement and they relaxed visibly. Loki rolled his eyes, he knew he was only the rank of a concubine, but after 10 centuries surely the guards could see that they were one on the topic of raising their children. However frustrating to Loki that he held little sway in political matters (and little command in a place that operated on hierarchy) he was thankful that he was not part of the royal family. It spared his children from a life of imprisonment to a realm. Daughter and son of a future king garnered them many privileges but without the burden of future rule… at least of Asgard. As a master of seiðr he felt greatness for his children, as he accurately divined so many years ago when he ‘accidentally’ fell pregnant. Maybe they will rule? But there are other paths to greatness other than rulership. 

An arm slunk around Loki’s back and the hand attached to came to his hip in an intimate gesture. “Care to share some of your thoughts?”

“My thoughts are my own, my beloved.” Loki replied, echoing his sentiments from 10 centuries years prior. He sighed and leant back into Thor’s shoulder, watching their children run amuck. How time flies. Loki tilted his head to look at Thor. His face had lines where once upon a time there were none, some from stress, others from laughter. His hair had only a couple of greys, those mostly from stress. They were not old but they were not young anymore. He would not trade youth for the time he had with their children. But with time, the mantle of king etched ever closer for Thor and with that he will need a proper consort. With royal blood. Loki could feel himself grimacing.

“Stop thinking such somber thoughts.” Came the voice above him. 

“How could you-?”

“You just have that look.”

A warmth filled Loki at that response, and he brought a hand to meet Thor’s on his hip and with the other, brought Thor’s cheek to meet his lips. He could hear the unhappy mutterings from the common folk.  
He was ruby eyed and blue with dark hair and refused to conform, yes, he could spell himself to look more like them, but he was saving his disguises for when he wanted to remain undetected. Also, only an idiot would not know who the man by Thor’s side, (with Thor’s only children) was. Although there were other Jotun now on Asgard (maybe only 1 in 50 Asgardians? Both sides were slow to forgive, but it was happening slowly but surely.) Loki was unique in that he was a runt and 'prettier' than most other Jotun.  
“You are thinking entirely far too much for such a beautiful day.” Thor murmured against his cheek. 

“Eeeeew!” Came twin voices of disgust. 

Thor and Loki both laughed. Thor broke away from Loki and went to ruffle their hair. Loki could see that Thor never saw their differences. That they had very faint heritage lines on their very pale white skin, that their eyes were almond shaped rather than round; and only saw them as his children. Loki went to join them. Things will have to change and soon, but he was determined to take a page out of Thor’s book. Live in the instant and enjoy these precious moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this work! After the intense chapter of Everything Leads Back to You, I needed something a little sweeter. It's valentine's day after all. 
> 
> I have a plan for maybe two more works in this series? Or maybe I will have inspiration for more? Who knows! Also Please leave kudos and comments, my writing is fueled by them. I love to know what your thoughts are! 
> 
> I am on the lookout for a betareader. If you or someone you know would be interested please PM or comment me~


End file.
